mobius_elitefandomcom-20200214-history
Solst Nex
Solst is the primary leader of Sector 02 of the Mobius Elite. He is ruthless and cunning, single-handedly earning Sector 02 the title of "The Reapers" due to his frequent use of tactics that leave no enemies left alive. 'Biography' An estranged Assassin of the Kienne culture, Solst leads one of the oldest remaining sectors of the Mobius Elite. Disliked by other Commanders in the organization for his heritage and outwardly cold and brusque personality, relatively few know people, both in and out of the organization, know Solst well enough to call him friend. Those who do recognize in Solst a fierce loyalty to those who serve under him and an indomitable determination to do whatever is necessary to protect the greater good. These traits, often filtered through a dry and slightly disillusioned view of the world, leave Solst with a strong sarcastic edge and a tendency towards roughness around the edges and unapproachable. In combat Solst can sometimes seem reckless and even brutal, but he approaches every fight with fluid grace, ruthless calculation and a determination to see his team to victory in one piece regardless the cost to himself or anyone else. With a near-lifetime of combat experience and wielding the strange energy-manipulating powers of the Keinne assassins, Solst remains one of the top covert operatives in the Elite, and his taciturn but supportive leadership has made Sector 02 on of the best investigations and special operations units in the organization. Solst's heritage as one of the Kienne culture give him a unique perspective on many things, from religion to relationships to what honor and ideals can be defined as. In addition to being fluently bilingual, Solst is also a mildly accomplished cook in terms of his cultural foods, which he practices as a hobby. History Solst's history prior to the Elite is vague at best, and there are many conflicting rumors to what his life was like before he was recruited. What is known is that he and his second in command, Raksen Arcen, have been friends and brothers in arms since long before either of their induction, and may have been knee deep in the blood of one or more international incidents before hand. Some stories insist that such unconfirmed reports may have contributed to their joining, others claim they joined for other reasons. Either way, this partnership has continued since their joining and together they have an impressive track record both in terms of combat kills and accomplished objectives. For Solst, this has led to a very hands-on approach to the leading of Sector two, taking to the field in person as if not more often than not. Often he does so in the capacity of a mentor and positive example as much as a tactical role, however he may refuse to admit it openly. 'Statistics' 'Powers' and Abilities : Formally trained as an Assassin, Solst is a master of manipulating Kinetic energy in a way similar to how some mobians can use Chaos energy to create fire, blasts of pure energy etc. Subtle and rarely visible, Solst's' powers can form invisible blades of pure force, levitate and move solid objects, warp light to cloak himself or even generate brief but intense bursts of heat strong enough to ignite flammable objects or melt metal if sustained. His signature use of these powers is to create fluxes in fluid pressure in localized areas to crush opponents, or even to deflect projectiles if he has time to erect the barrier before a shot is fired. 'Weaknesses' : Solst's few weaknesses stem primarily from the limitations of his abilities; His powers are unable to function without a physical medium of some kind, which means that in a vacuum or near vacuum, he is unable to use his abilities, and they are considerably less effective underwater or in extreme weather conditions and lower temperatures. Physically, he relies more on speed and quick thinking than armor of personal toughness, so although ever landing a hit on him would be difficult, even a few successful strikes could be enough to cripple Solst. : Ultimately Solst's greatest weakness is also his greatest personal strength: his sense of loyalty. Solst would sacrifice the world to save a friend in need. 'Weapons' *A traditional Kienne stiletto *A curved knuckle duster blade made with modern manufacturing techniques. 'Other Tools/Gadgets' : Solst has the slightest tendency to heavily modify the armaments he gives out to his people, and especially his own. Gallery solst_reference_sheet_by_zaer_elfenbeim-d7fqqb5.png Category:Characters Category:Sector 02 Category:Mobius Elite Members